This invention relates to a fuel refilling assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a fuel refilling assembly for transferring fuel from a nozzle to a fuel tank of a motor vehicle.
A fuel filler neck extends between a fuel tank of a motor vehicle and an access housing, which is positioned along a body of the motor vehicle. While filling the fuel tank, a nozzle is inserted through an opening of the access housing to deliver fuel to the fuel tank. Typically, a gas cap is removably secured to the access housing over the opening thereof to prevent leakage of liquid or vapor fuel and to keep contaminants out of the fuel tank. The gas cap is threaded onto the housing. The gas cap may also be sealed to the housing. One common seal is an elastomeric gasket, which is compressed as the gas cap threadedly engages the housing.
Gas caps are continually being removed and screwed back onto the access housing. There are times when a user forgets to screw the gas cap back on after filling the fuel tank. The absence of the gas cap creates an open pathway between the outside environment and the fuel filler neck and fuel tank. This open pathway can lead to fuel spillage, the release of gasoline vapors, and/or the intrusion of dust, dirt, or water into the fuel tank, the latter of which can result in damage to an engine of the motor vehicle.
In addition, the failure to reapply the gas cap can interfere with a leak diagnostic system of a motor vehicle. The leak diagnostic system checks for leaks in the fuel tank. When the gas cap is not reapplied after filling the fuel tank, the leak diagnostic system will interpret the absence of the gas cap as a leak in the fuel tank. As a result, the leak diagnostic system will report the leak in the fuel tank to an operator of the motor vehicle (even though such a leak is not present), resulting in an increase in the number of warranty issues for original equipment manufacturers and in the number of consumer complaints.
Another problem associated with gas caps involves the spraying of fuel from the housing to the outside environment upon removal of the gas cap. The fuel tank, the fuel filler neck, and the housing can occasionally become pressurized just prior to fueling. Thus, when a user removes the gas cap to fill the fuel tank, residual fuel in the housing can spray outside of the motor vehicle due to the quick pressure release created when the gas cap is removed. The fuel that exits the housing is harmful to the outside environment. Fuel can also be released to the outside environment during a failed nozzle event, that is, in a situation in which the nozzle does not shut off when the fuel filler neck and the fuel tank are full.
In order to obviate at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages, numerous refueling systems for motor vehicles have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,739 to Gericke discloses a refilling assembly for a motor vehicle. The refilling assembly includes a housing secured to a fuel filler neck for receiving a nozzle. A valve body mounted to the housing moves between seated and unseated positions for equalizing the pressure within the fuel filler neck and a fuel tank. An actuator is pivotally secured to the housing and engages the valve body to move the valve body from the seated position to the unseated position when the nozzle is received within the fuel filler neck, thereby venting pressurized fluid from the fuel filler neck prior to the complete insertion of the nozzle into the fuel filler neck.
A fuel refilling assembly transfers fuel from a nozzle to a fuel tank of a motor vehicle. The fuel refilling assembly includes a fuel filler neck extending out from the fuel tank. The fuel filler neck has a tank end disposed adjacent the fuel tank and a distal end. A housing is fixedly secured to the distal end of the fuel filler neck. The housing defines an opening for receiving the nozzle therethrough. A flapper door is pivotally secured to the housing and is movable between a closed position for preventing access from the housing to the fuel filler neck, and an open position for allowing the nozzle to transfer fuel to the fuel tank via the fuel filler neck. A dampener mechanism abuts the flapper door. The dampener mechanism dampens the movement of the flapper door as the flapper door moves from the open position to the closed position upon the removal of the nozzle. As a result, excess fuel left in the housing after the nozzle has been removed therefrom is allowed to flow into the fuel filler neck prior to the flapper door moving to its closed position.